Happy Barentain Dee!
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Len ha olvidado una importante fecha festiva, el día en el que se festeja el amor y la amistad. Y con algunas extrañas visitas a su casa, la recuerda. ¿Y qué hay de la chica que le gusta? ¿Qué hay de esos chocolates?


**¡Feliz día de san Valentín! (aunque ya es casi de noche)**

**Espero que la hayan pasado con sus amigos o con su pareja o... con el anime que les guste, un buen manga y una buena canción de Vocaloid. Y obviamente, sin desanimarse, porque día de los enamorados hay sólo uno y el resto pertenece a la soltería c:**

**Como sea. Es mi primer fic de Vocaloid y es un Len x Rin incestuoso. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid pertenece a Crypton, no a mí, claro está.<strong>

* * *

><p>La alarma del despertador sonó alertando a Len la llegada de un nuevo día. Se talló los ojos con ambas manos luego de haber apagado el aparato. Bostezó y caminó hacia la ventana para encontrarse con copos de nieve cayendo del otro lado del vidrio. Suspiró. Sería un buen día para aquellos que no estuviesen resfriados. Escuchó desde la entrada la despedida de su hermana, estaba saliendo de casa. Tsk. ¿Rin se había levantado antes que él? Vaya. Eso no era muy bueno. Se suponía que debía ser él quien se levante más temprano de ambos, aunque sea para mantener un aire superior.<p>

Decidió bañarse y gastar el día en videojuegos, después de todo, era viernes y no había nada interesante que hacer, y mucho menos si estaba resfriado. Tosió un poco y se dedicó a sus cosas. Saliendo de la ducha vio a su padre saliendo de casa y a su madre cocinando algo. Todo decía que iba a ser un día muy tranquilo. Desayunó normal, pero sin la presencia de su odiosa gemela, lo cual agradecía por un lado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Era su hermana. Abrió la puerta con fastidio, recibió el saludo de su hermana con bolsas de compra, saludó y se encerró en su cuarto. Sí. Iba a ser un día muy aburrido. La televisión anunciaba alguna que otra catástrofe de la cual no quería saber por ahora, pero debía escucharla, puesto que su madre la había encendido en la sala y debía estarla viendo. Pero… ¿por qué no pedirle que le baje algo el volumen?

—Mamá, ¿puedes bajarle a la…? ¿Mamá?

Observó por unos segundos y descubrió la habitación totalmente vacía.

Tsk. Si no la están viendo, apáguenla…

Apagó el aparato, pero esta vez no iba a ir a su cuarto a jugar. Algo era extraño. Se sentía el ambiente diferente, como… la ansiedad de un día festivo. ¿Qué día era?

Alguien tocó la puerta. Se acercó dispuesto a abrir, y en eso, reconoció el cabello verde de una chica.

—Uh… Len…

— ¿Gumi? Pasa.

—No… estoy bien aquí.

— ¿Vienes a ver a Rin? —Dudó al ver a la chica algo nerviosa.

—No… No vengo por Rin… yo… sólo… —Sus mejillas se encendían segundo a segundo—. ¡Acepta esto, por favor! —Extendió sus brazos con desesperación, bajó la cabeza y entregó un paquete sellado.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eso es…? ¿¡Dice "Happi Barentain"!?_

El leve sonrojo del rubio se hizo evidente, pero la chica había cerrado los ojos al entregar la caja. Torpemente tomó el regalo sin saber que decir, aunque antes de haber dicho algo, la chica de las zanahorias corrió por la nieve hasta desaparecer.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Len dio más pasos dentro de la casa hasta cerrar la puerta de entrada. Su madre salió de la cocina con algo en las manos y volvió con algunas otras cosas bajo la mirada perdida del chico.

_¿Esto es… para mí? ¿Chocolates? ¿Hoy es San Valentín? ¿Gumi…?_

— ¿Qué es eso? —la voz de Rin le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Esto…? No es n-nada.

— ¿Recibiste chocolates? —preguntó.

—Uh. Son sólo de amistad… c-creo.

—A mí me parecen algo más caros que "de amistad". —Esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Te dieron chocolates, hijo? ¿Quién es la afortunada? —rio dando una sonrisa cómplice a su hija.

—Uh… n-no es para tanto.

—Vamos, Rin, lo mejor será no perder el tiempo. Las chicas suelen madrugar para esto. Nos estamos atrasando mucho —apuró a Rin y volvió a la cocina con la rubia tras ella.

Pasaron un par de horas que Len usó en confundirse y más tarde, en seguir con los videojuegos.

_San Valentín… y yo había olvidado por completo esta fecha. Por lo menos tendré algo que presumir cuando me recupere. Aunque… esto es caro. ¿Se supone que debo regalarle algo luego… o? _

La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse, dejando en el ambiente un fuerte olor dulzón y luego, el aroma a chocolate derretido. Su madre salió de la cocina con apuro.

—Rin, de verdad lo siento, pero es una urgencia. ¿Puedes seguir tú o me esperas a la tarde?

—No te preocupes, mamá. Puedo seguir sola. Confía en mí, ¿nee?

—Gracias. Que te vaya bien. Volveré lo más pronto posible.

—Claro. Adiós.

La puerta se cerró. Los pasos de Rin se perdieron en el interior de la cocina. La curiosidad de Len atacó. ¿Su hermana estaba haciendo chocolates? ¿Su hermana? ¿Rin? ¿Para San Valentín? Debían ser los tradicionales chocolates para compartir, claro. Mmmh… chocolate… ¿Y si le hacía una visita a Rin en la cocina?

Salió de su cuarto camino a la cocina. Entreabrió la puerta y distinguió a la chica cantando una canción… era "_su-su- Suki Daisuki_". Interesante. Ahora al chocolate. Parecía tan distraída que se escabulló hasta la gran fuente de chocolate derretido. Pasó un dedo por la sustancia viscosa y se relamió el dulce sabor del chocolate.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? ¡Len! ¡No te metas con mi chocolate! —Le dio un manotazo.

—Vale, vale. Sólo venía a ayudarte, es todo.

— ¿A ayudarme? ¡Tú sólo vienes a comer!

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—Si vas a ayudarme… empieza lavando eso de allá. Necesito espacio. —Indicó un montón de utensilios sucios.

_¿En qué te metiste ahora, Len?_

Se dispuso a lavar mientras Rin retomaba su canto a "_Kami Hikooki"._ Suspiró. Su hermana sí que estaba metida en hacer chocolates con canciones tan "así". Fregando los materiales bajo la mirada sorprendida de Rin, se descubrió a sí mismo cantando su parte de la canción. Desvió la mirada y tarareó alguna canción pegajosa para olvidar la anterior. Rin volvió a concentrarse y Len planeó robar un poco más de chocolate.

Terminada la interpretación de "_Kami Hikooki"_, la rubia empezó a cantar _"Aku no Musume"._ El rubio aprovechó para sacar un poco más de chocolate y recibir un segundo manotazo de parte de su hermana. Ahora el juego se enfocaba en hacerla enojar. Volvió a pellizcar la superficie del chocolate.

— ¡A lavar! —gritó en vez de "todos de rodillas".

Rin interrumpió su canción al gritarle, pero volvió a la canción sin preocupación. Len desistió y tarareó "_Aku no Meshitsukai" _hasta llegar a cantarla. La chica rio por la burla de su hermano al cantar la canción y empezó la guerra "adueñarse de los chocolates y cantar más y mejor". Varios minutos de alta tensión con canciones cada vez más "comprometedoras" en forma de burla. Llegada la canción "_Shyubenairu"_ y con Rin encontrándose demasiado cerca de su gemelo, la puerta fue golpeada una vez más. El rubio salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

—Neru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Len… ¿No estabas enfermo? Bueno, qué más da… yo…

— ¿Buscas a Rin?

—Es… no. No. No. Yo vengo a… bueno… ¡no es como si fuera la gran cosa…!

Len alzó una ceja.

—Yo… quería… Yo… Y-yo…

— ¿Neru…?

—S-sólo… ten esto y ahórrate las palabras. —Depositó en sus manos un paquete—. Y… agradece… que saliera a la nieve sólo por esto —añadió con un suave rosa tiñendo sus mejillas. Sin más, dio la vuelta y se fue.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Regalo? ¿Neru? ¿Yo…?_

—Vamos, Len. Entra y cierra la puerta. Hace frío. ¡Y no pienses que te salvarás de lavar!

—Sí. Sí. Ya voy.

_¡Qué molesta!_

El chico llevó el paquete a su cuarto, donde un videojuego puesto aún le esperaba. Ignoró el juego y volvió con rapidez a la cocina. Rin observaba muy atenta la mezcla. El silencio inundó la sala y eso hizo que se incomodara.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó la chica.

—Era sólo Neru.

— ¿Y qué quería?

—Uh… vino a dejarme…

—Chocolates. ¿Y los probaste?

—N-no.

—Deberías… ¿Te ha ido bien, no?

—Supongo…

—Se veían caros.

— ¿¡Los viste!?

—La vi comprándolos.

—Ugh.

El silencio volvió, por largos minutos, quizás más de media hora. Len miró de reojo a su compañera varias veces. Ella lucía serena, perdida en algún pensamiento, pero serena, sus ojos profundos leían algo en la lejanía, algo más atrás que la etiqueta en cuando inspeccionaba los ingredientes. _¿Por qué?_ Las dudas lo asaltaban cada vez que notaba esa superficial expresión de serenidad.

—Uh. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes ya alguien a quien dirigirle esto?

—Sí y no.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Debo darte chocolates a ti, a los compañeros, a nuestros padres y a mis amigos cercanos.

— ¿No tienes a alguien para darle de los otros…?

—No he dicho eso. —Aún no le contestaba mirándole a la cara—. Soy una chica, no esperes a que diga todo tan fácil.

—Entonces si tienes a alguien.

—Quizás sí, quizás no.

Las últimas palabras hicieron en Len, un extraño efecto. No podía descifrarlo, era como frustración, dolor y algo de ira… todo junto. Lo que la gente común conoce como _celos._ Robó un poco más de chocolate, pero esta vez Rin se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina con la que se detuvo al instante.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Aceptarás a alguna de ellas?

—Quien sabe —respondió con simpleza, intentando imitar el tono de voz que Rin usó para responderle.

—Tonto.

— ¿Eh…?

—Len, ya puedo seguir sola. Vete —dijo sencilla.

El chico obedeció. Fue a completar el juego, pero mientras jugaba, las dos cajas de chocolates le fulminaron. Dudoso, las cogió y sacó un chocolate de la de Gumi. Saboreó. Estaban muy buenos. Sacó otro bombón. Y otro. Y otro. Y de la otra caja. Y más… Y las cajas cayeron vacías.

Rin apareció con una bolsita roja con adornos de la festividad unas dos horas más tarde.

— ¿Te gustaron, eh?

— ¡Fueron los chocolates más ricos que he probado en mi vida!

— ¿E-en serio? Vaya. Bueno… Ten. —Ofreció la bolsita de género.

—Gracias.

Casi con desespero, sacó uno de las delicias y se las llevó a la boca. Crujiente. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Banana…? Adictivo. Brillantemente adictivo…. Pero… era diferente al que había visto a Rin hacer.

— ¡Están muy ricos! —exclamó.

—P-prueba otro, ¿sí? —La rubia sonrió algo nerviosa, cosa que no paso por alto el chico.

— ¿Rin…? ¿Estás bien?

—Uh. Sí. Tú sólo come.

Sacó otro, lo saboreó lentamente, aunque algo incómodo con la mirada atenta de Rin sobre él.

—Estos no son los chocolates que siempre haces, pero son mucho mejores. ¿Rin… esto no será…? —giró para ver a la chica con algo de burla. Rin sólo miró el suelo nerviosa. Len entendió el mensaje— ¿¡Rin esto es…!?

— ¡Baka! ¡C-cállate!

— ¿¡Rin!?

Su hermana salió del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos amenazantes con caer. Len se incorporó y la persiguió. La detuvo tomándole la muñeca.

—Rin, esos no eran simples chocolates… ¿me equivoco?

—Yo…

—Rin…

—Yo sólo… q-quería…

—Rin… —Acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, sorprendiéndola.

—Sé que esto n-no está bien… Esto no está bien, Len —atinó a decir entre el beso.

—Rin… —repitió y depositó un beso en su frente— Está bien. No importa… yo…

— ¡Me gustas, Len! —exclamó.

—Tú también me gustas.

—P-pero somos…

—Eso no importa ahora.

Y la volvió a besar, luego de descubrirla frágil.

— ¿C-cómo estaban?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Los chocolates…

—Tienen el segundo mejor sabor que he probado.

Rin calló.

—El primer sabor… es… el de tus labios.

La chica enrojeció.

—Baka.

—Te quiero.

— ¡Baka!

—Te quiero mucho, Rin.

—Ngh…

—Feliz día de san Valentín.

Rin se abalanzó a besarlo.

Después de todo… no había sido un día malo como esperaba. Algo lleno de sonrojos y confesiones, pero un día bueno igualmente.

—Ahora tienes un mes para ahorrar —comentó la chica descansando sobre el regazo de Len.

— ¿Eh?

—Son tres obsequios… Y cada uno más caro que el otro.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿No lo sabías?

— ¡No pensé que eso se aplicaba aquí! ¡Sólo tengo catorce años, no soy millonario!

_Querido yo del pasado: El White Day se aproxima y no me veo capaz de juntar dinero. Escapa antes del día de San Valentín._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aclaro que no estoy segura de como haya salido, pero para saber si fue bueno, pasable u horrible, dejen reviews c: y a cambio obtendrás un chocolate... psicológico n.n<strong>

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
